cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Mammoth tank (Tiberian Dawn)
GDI |baseunit= |role=Heavy assault tank |useguns=*120mm cannon x2 *60mm Mammoth Tusk missiles (6 x 2) |usearmor= |hp=600 |shield= |energy= |timedlife= |armortype= |trans= |cost= $1500 |time= 1:20 |produced= |req=Repair facility |hotkey= |squadsize= |groundattack=* 40 (cannon - AP) * 75 (missile - HE) |airattack=* 75 (missile - HE) |cooldown=80 |airspeed= |landspeed=12 |seaspeed= |range=* 4.75 (cannon) * 5 (missile) |sight=4 |parent= |addons= |evolvesto= |power= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |structure= |techlvl= 5 }} The Mammoth Mk. I'''Nov. 2, 2009. Mastodon. Electronic Arts. Nov. 2, 2009. (or '''X-66 ''Mammoth) was a GDI heavy assault tank that entered service during the First Tiberium War. Background As GDI's heavy assault tank, the Mammoth is armed with two 120mm cannon and twin anti-infantry and anti-aircraft Mammoth Tusk missile pods.Finger, Penina, Adam Isgreen, and Erik Yeo. ''Command & Conquer: Tiberian Dawn: Instruction Manual. Las Vegas, Nevada: Westwood Studios, 1997. An atomic generator powers the enormous vehicle.Mammoth. Renegade Community. Nov. 2, 2009. Mammoths are also equipped to independently carry out limited battlefield repairs. Legacy The Mammoth Tank was eventually phased out and succeeded by the Mammoth Mk. II walker in the Second Tiberium War. The Forgotten had acquired a few of these units during the war. Later after the walkers are proven to be too costly and vulnerable to commandos the mammoth tank design was bought back in the form of the Mammoth Mk. III tanks. Game unit The biggest and the slowest tank in the game, the Mammoth is nonetheless one of the most dangerous units, as it can self-heal to 50% of its health and features double barreled cannons with Mammoth tusk rockets complementing them. The rockets are incredibly effective against infantry and aircraft, though their use is inconsistent, Nod's sabotage assault have left the tank development somewhat incomplete - the tank might use rockets in one situation, only to pummel infantry with his cannons at another time. It is well understood that the tank will deploy missiles to infantry threat for the tank side and use its cannon to attack any threat (infantry included) in the front of it. Another weakness is the tank cost too much and has a slow build time and any Nod vehicles can outnumber it quickly. The inconsistency of which projectile the tank chooses to fire can be worked around. Quickly switching the tank's targeting between two units will increase the possibility of missiles being deployed over the cannons. Behind the Scenes The Mammoth art from Command & Conquer: Tiberian Dawn was used for the Soviet in Command & Conquer: Red Alert, however the Soviet counterpart is noticeably more dangerous to infantry than the GDI version and requires a tech center while the GDI version only requires a repair bay. The tank is utilized by the Forgotten in Second Tiberium War. Three remaining and functioning tanks can be acquired in GDI final mission against the deployment of Nod's World Altering Missile. However it should be notified that advancement in firepower and aging has left the tank armor ineffective, though its weapon system intact and the player cannot build any. Assessment Pros *Devastating against vehicles and structures. *Greater firepower and armor than the medium tank *Able to self-repair their health back up to 50%. *Can attack air units *Able to destroy most light units in a single volley and others in just a few. *Can defeat most units in one-on-one matches *Missiles can ward off aircraft and infantry and does splash damage to enemy ground targets. *Very difficult to deter in large numbers *The strongest tank in the game *In this game the Mammoth requires only a repair facility and does not require a tech center unlike the other mammoth tanks. Cons *Expensive, at $1500 *Very slow. *Frequent target to large numbers of basic tanks *Cannot outrange Nod's Obelisk of Light *Unlike the Mammoth in Red Alert it doesn't use its missiles right away when fighting infantry thus making rocket soldiers a threat. Images File:MammothBlueprint.jpg|Wireframe File:TD_Mammoth_Tank_Render.jpg|Render File:TD_Mammoth_Tank_behind_Render.png|Render from Interactive Entertainment game magazine CD File:GDIMammoth2.gif|Cinematic Render File:CNCTD_Mammoth_Tank_Render.png|Photographic image from DOS manual File:CNCTD_Mammoth_Tank_Guide_Scan.jpg|Model from Brady Games' strategy guide File:TD_Mammoth_Tank_Textless_Icons.png|Icon with no text References See also * - Nod advanced support tank * - Renegade variant Category:Tiberian Dawn vehicles